


Mafia Party Game: GOP Edition

by jfyrdraaca



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Card Games, Games, Party Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfyrdraaca/pseuds/jfyrdraaca
Summary: A new spin on the old staple party game known as "mafia" or "werewolf." Donald Trump and Steve Bannon are knocking Republican presidential candidates out of the race day after day. Can the Grand Old Party stop their reign of terror, or will their bumbling ineptitude get Trump elected?





	Mafia Party Game: GOP Edition

Please leave a comment if you play this with your friends. I really want to know how it goes.

 

REQUIREMENTS

A deck of cards

At least 5 friends

 

CHARACTERS

If you already are familiar with how to play mafia, take these character descriptions and run with them. If not, hold on, and I will give detailed instructions after the descriptions.

Character: **Donald Trump**

Card: Queen

Power inclusion: mandatory

Power: can oust one candidate every night (collaborating with Steve Bannon)

 

Character: **Steve Bannon**

Card: Ace

Power inclusion: mandatory

Power: can oust one candidate every night (collaborating with Donald Trump)

 

Character: **Jeb Bush**

Card: Jack

Power inclusion: mandatory

Power: learns the identity of one player every night

 

Character: **Ted Cruz**

Card: King

Power inclusion: optional

Power: ousts anyone who tries to act on him (i.e. ousts Jeb if Jeb tries to learn his identity, ousts Steve Bannon if the Trump campaign decides to oust him (or Trump if Bannon is already gone)). however, he can only choose to use this ability on two nights.

 

Character: **Marco Rubio**

Card: 10

Power inclusion: mandatory

Power: can choose one person every night to be (re)elected as a U.S. Senator, effectively saving them from being ousted. Can only save himself once.

 

Character: **John Kasich**

Card: 8

Power inclusion: optional

Power: if the GOP votes to oust him during the day, Jeb is automatically ousted instead, unless Jeb has already been ousted.

 

Character: **Chris Christie**

Card: 9

Power inclusion: optional

Power: tries to implicate himself as part of the Trump campaign. If the GOP votes to oust him during the day, he wins.

 

Character: **Carly Fiorina**

Card: 7

Power inclusion: optional

Power: knows who Ted Cruz and John Kasich are, but not which is which.

 

Character:  **Ben Carson**

Card: 6

Power inclusion: optional

Power: if Ben Carson dies, the GOP has only three nights left to finish the game, or they lose. 

 

_Extra characters if you need more identities: Rand Paul, Ben Carson, Jim Gilmore, Rick Santorum, Rand Paul, and Mike Huckabee. These characters have no powers and can be assigned to any unassigned card at random._

GAMEPLAY

If you already know how to play mafia, this will not be news to you.

We are going to describe basic 6 person gameplay in depth. This game can be played with 6+ players.

Take an A, K, Q, J, and 10 from the deck of cards and randomly pass them out. One player is the gamemaster. Each player should look at their assigned card without showing anyone else. If you have more players, add more cards.

Gamemaster instructs all players to close their eyes, and says a variation of the following.

“Steve Bannon, you are the ace. Donald Trump, you are the queen. Open your eyes and wave at each other. Every night you two will choose one presidential candidate to oust from the race. OK, close your eyes.”

“Jeb Bush, you’re the Jack. Open your eyes and wave at me. Every night you can learn the identity of one player of your choice. Now go back to sleep, Jeb.”

“Marco Rubio, you’re the ten. Open your eyes and wave at me. Every night you can choose one candidate to save from being ousted from the race by electing them as a U.S. Senator. You can save yourself one time. Too bad you hate the senate. Now go back to sleep.”

“Ted Cruz, you’re the king. Open your eyes and wave at me. Now go back to sleep. You don’t have any powers. Besides being Ted Cruz.”

_[if you’re playing a large game where Ted Cruz has powers: “Open your eyes and wave at me. You can choose two nights on which you destroy the political career of anyone who tries to interact with you. Jeb tries to understand you? He’s gone. Marco tries to save you? He’s gone. Steve and Donald try to oust you? Steve is gone. You get the picture. Now go back to sleep and dream sweet buttery dreams.]_

_[other characters, as needed:_

_“John Kasich, you’re the 8. Wave at me. You have no powers. Go back to sleep.”_

_or_

_“John Kasich, you’re the 8. Open your eyes and wave at me. If the GOP votes to oust you from the campaign during the day, any damage is deflected onto Jeb. No, Jeb, it’s not fair. Go back to sleep, John.”_

_“Chris Christie, you’re the 9. Wave at me. You have no powers. Go back to sleep.”_

_Or_

_“Chris Christie, you’re the 9. Open your eyes and wave at me. Your goal is to try to implicate yourself as a member of the Trump campaign. If you manage to do this and the GOP votes to oust you during the day, you win the game. There is no prize. Go back to sleep.”_

_“Carly Fiorina, you’re the 7. Wave at me. You have no powers. Go back to sleep.”_

_Or_

_“Carly Fiorina, you’re the 7. Open your eyes and wave at me. Ted Cruz, John Kasich, without opening your eyes, wave your hands so Carly can see you. Carly, do what you will with this information. Godspeed. Everyone go back to sleep.”_

_"Ben Carson, you're the 6. Wave at me. You have no powers. Go back to sleep."_

_Or_

_"Ben Carson, you're the 6. Open your eyes and wave at me. If you die, Ben, then the rest of your party has only three nights left to win the game, or they lose, because they're all unhealthy old farts who would die without healthcare. Now go back to - oh, I see you're already asleep. That's fine. Sleep well, Ben Carson."_

_I_ _ntroduce extra characters as needed.]_

**It is the gamemaster’s responsibility to know the player’s identities.**

Now all the characters have been introduced, and the first night is upon us. Every night the gamemaster needs to ask each relevantly powered player who is still in the running what move they anonymously want to make: Steve and Don need to choose someone to oust (unless they’re feeling rebellious and don’t want to do anything), Jeb gets to discover one player’s identity, Marco gets to choose one person to save. Here is an example:

_“It’s 2AM – the tweeting hour. Donald, Steve, wake up! It’s time to choose your victim! Who do you want to slander today?” Donald and Steve silently point to one person. “A fine choice. Go back to sleep.”_

_“Jeb, wake up! Who do you want to see today?” Jeb points. “That’s Ted Cruz! Gross! Go back to sleep.”_

_“Marco, oh Marco, who do you want to reelect?” Marco points. “Ok, go back to sleep.”_

_“The night is over. Everyone wake up and smell the tweetstorm!”_

The gamemaster proceeds to explain in fantastical detail what occurred over the night. Get inventive. Here are some examples.

_“I regret to inform you this morning that another one of our dear friends has been removed from the presidential race. He was a good man, a good turtle, a good Florida Governor. At least that is what his mother told him. But this morning, he woke up to a momentous tweet, and I quote: “JEB is a waste. JEB is a mess. JEB is a goner.” After just one tweet, Jeb Bush dropped out of the presidential race. RIP.”_

_“Last night was a momentous night in the presidential campaign. Donald Trump, struggling with the lack of recently-fired Steve Bannon, tweeted the following at 2AM: “Ted Cruz is a loser and not a winner, does not know how to make America GREAT! Just look at Texas!” Little did he know this disparaging comment would cause him a world of hurt. The people of Texas turned the entire country against Donald Trump, and he choked on a KFC bone and died. The evil… is defeated.”_

After the description of the night’s events, it is time for the characters remaining in the game to discuss. The goal of the Trump Campaign is to deflect guilt onto other characters; the goal of the rest of the GOP is to discover the Trump Campaign members and oust them from the presidential race. After discussion, the players first vote about whether or not they want to oust someone from the race, and then vote who they want to get rid of. If the gamemaster is feeling generous they may allow the top two candidates for ousting to defend themselves, and then a final vote is taken. The gamemaster announces who is killed, and it becomes nighttime once again.

The game continues until both members of the Trump Campaign are discovered and ousted, the Trump Campaign destroys all the other candidates, or Chris Christie self-destructs. Whichever comes first.

 

ENDNOTES

I realize the 2016 presidential campaign might not be the most relevant thing right now, so if you want to see a version reflecting current politics, hit me up. I threw this together in about an hour, so making a second version would be totally doable.


End file.
